The main purpose of this study is to determine if formula supplemented with docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) and arachidonic acid (ARA) provides safe benefits (ie, normal growth with improved visual and/or mental development) in term infants compared to formula not supplemented with DHA and ARA. Full term infants with a birth weight of 2500 grams or more will receive one of the following: a) Experimental milk-based formula containing DHA from All algal source and ARA from a fungal source b) An experimental milk-based formula containing DHA from All algal source and ARA from a fungal source. c) A commercially available milk based formula which does not contain DHA or ARA. The hypotheses are: 1) Visual acuity will be better in the experimental group than the control formula group. 2) Physical development, measured by weight, length and head circumference, will be normal.